Saturday Night
by Prillegrino
Summary: Quem diria que uma facada no abdômen tornaria a curta história "de amor" de dois junkies em uma lenda. Ou quase isso.


**Nota:** Sempre achei que a música "Saturday Night", do Misfits, cairia muito bem como trilha sonora da morte de Nancy Spungen. Apesar de, como a grande maioria dos punks que conheceram Sid Vicious na época, acho que ele era inocente. Vamos combinar que, Sid Vicious aparentava não conseguir matar nem uma mosquinha.

**Nota²:** Não me apeguei aos fatos históricos de forma extremamente correta, portanto não me julguem.

**Beta:** Sil S2

* * *

**Saturday Night**

* * *

Era difícil dizer se um junkie era mais insuportável quando estava com a heroína ou sem ela.

Eram tempos difíceis para um punk em Nova York. Pior ainda para um punk junkie como John.

Naquele exato momento, o rapaz estava naquele estágio em que o efeito da droga vai se esvaindo, junto com qualquer euforia que ela poderia trazer. Saíra no começo da madrugada para comprar mais um maço de cigarros, para ver se um pouco de fumaça no pulmão aliviaria aquela maldita angústia.

Cambaleou pela calçada, tropeçando em um mendigo que jazia esparramado próximo à guia, e quase saiu aos tapas com o pobre coitado. Depois de cuspir alguns xingamentos desconexos, continuou aos tropeços até chegar à porta do hotel.

Parou por um instante, se perguntando se valia mesmo a pena entrar e ir até o quarto em que estava hospedado. John sabia, no fundo do seu cérebro estragado pela heroína, que se entrasse, a próxima vez que saísse veria o sol nascer quadrado.

Continuou parado, oscilando de um lado para o outro, tentando ponderar. Mas como um junkie não tem a habilidade de ponderar sobre nada, deu de ombros e entrou no hotel.

Passou pela recepção do hotel, sob os olhares julgadores e sobrancelhas levantadas dos recepcionistas, e praticamente se jogou para dentro do elevador, tendo uma certa dificuldade para apertar o botão certo. Por um instante, torceu para o elevador quebrar. Na verdade, quebrar por uns dois meses e assim, todos se esqueceriam dele.

Besteira.

O elevador funcionou perfeitamente, parando no andar. John cambaleou mais um pouco e parou de supetão em frente ao quarto nº 100. Abriu a porta devagar, olhando desconfiadamente para os dois lados do corredor. Tendo certeza de que não havia ninguém, entrou rapidamente, fechando a porta às suas costas.

Tropeçou no facão ensanguentado largado no meio do quarto e sentou desajeitadamente na ponta da cama. Apesar de estar drogado, tomou o cuidado de ficar de costas para o banheiro. Tirou um cigarro e jogou o resto do maço no chão, acendendo-o com um fósforo.

Olhou por cima do ombro para o banheiro e para o corpo seminu que jazia estirado ao lado da pia.

Respirou fundo, desviou o olhar e deu mais uma longa tragada. Lembrou-se da última noite, quando ele e sua groupie de estimação fizeram os diabos no banco de trás de um carro. O pior não foi transar em um banco de trás de um carro em uma avenida movimentada. O pior foi transar por duas horas em um carro que não era deles. Arrebentaram o vidro traseiro do primeiro carro que viram em seu caminho.

A festa durou até o dono chegar e ver um punk de cabelo espetado montando sua namorada de cabelo oxigenado como se ela fosse uma égua reprodutora. O pobre homem chamou a polícia aos gritos, mas os dois pirados conseguiram escapulir, rindo feito idiotas.

O momento nostálgico fez John ter uma crise de choro. Enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos e chorou sem parar por cerca de três minutos.

Quando a crise de histeria cessou, John se levantou e caminhou até o bendito banheiro, passando com delicadeza por cima do corpo ensanguentado. Apagou o cigarro na pia e se olhou no espelho trincado por alguns instantes.

Simplesmente não se lembrava de como aquilo havia acontecido. Mas estava chapado demais para elaborar uma boa desculpa para a polícia.

Deu meia volta, passando por cima do corpo novamente, quase escorregando no sangue acumulado no chão. Desta vez se agachou, ficando apoiado sobre os calcanhares. Acariciou os cabelos loiros oxigenados da groupie por alguns segundos.

- Desculpe. – Sussurrou John, segurando-se para não iniciar o chororô novamente. – Não me lembro de ter feito isso, mas me desculpe.

Acariciou a mulher morta novamente e então se levantou, caminhando de novo até a cama e se sentando perto do criado mundo. Pegou o telefone, com as mãos trêmulas. Não sabia dizer se por causa das drogas ou do medo.

_- Recepção._

- Ah... É o Sid, do quarto 100.

_- Pois não, senhor Vicious._

- Preciso que alguém venha aqui. – Disse John, coçando a cabeça – Acho que matei minha namorada.

A recepcionista deu um gritinho do outro lado da linha e quase deixou o telefone cair.

_- C-Como, senhor?_

- A Nancy está morta, porra.


End file.
